utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Syo Kurusu
|profile =''An egocentric, stylish person.'' He is little, though braver than anyone else. |kanji name = 来栖 翔（くるす しょう） |romaji name = Kurusu Shou |aka = Syo-chan (翔ちゃん), Ochibi (オチビ), Syonosuke (翔ノ助) |age-game = 15(UN☆PS♪/R), 16 (SS), 17 (D/AS), 18 (ASAS) |age-anime = 15 (Season 1), 17 (Season 2) |birthday = June 9 |height = 161 cm (5' 3") |weight = 52 kg (115 lb) |gender = Male |blood type = O |horoscope = Gemini |relatives = Unnamed Parents Kurusu Kaoru (younger twin brother) |class = |specialty = Violin |track = Idol |roommate = Shinomiya Natsuki |original = Playable |fandisk = Playable |music = Playable |debut = Playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = Playable |songs = 13 |units = With With S Class With Shinomiya Natsuki With Mikaze Ai, Shinomiya Natsuki With Mikaze Ai, Hijirikawa Masato With Ittoki Otoya, Aijima Cecil, Hijirikawa Masato With Jinguji Ren, Aijima Cecil With Ittoki Otoya (Unofficial) |anime debut = Ep.1 |game debut = April |seiyuu = Shimono Hiro (下野 紘) Minase Inori (水瀬 いのり) (child) (anime) |Name = Syo Kurusu|instrument = Violin}} Syo Kurusu (来栖 翔, Kurusu Shou) is a student of Saotome Academy, sorted into S Class. He is voiced by Hiro Shimono (下野 紘, Shimono Hiro). Appearance Syo is a short boy with blond hair that is parted to the right ,shaded with pink, and he keeps the bangs out of his eyes with red bobby pins. His eyes are blue, but in the anime, his irises are black. His ears are pierced, and he paints his nails with black nail polish. He is probably the most uniquely dressed character in the series. This is because he usually wears much different clothing than the normal uniform. He wears a hat most of the time to make himself look taller. He is described as a "stylish" person, and is also recognized as being very "cute". However he hates it when people call him that. Personality Syo has a lot of energy and has an up-beat personality. At times, he can be very hot-headed and a bit defensive, especially when it comes to him being teased about his height. When Syo was a child, he was in hospitalized often due to his heart condition and he cursed the body he was given. He was told that he would only live to the age of 12. Even though Syo was told this, he stayed lively, and even beat his odds by living longer than his life expectancy and is still living strong. Due to his heart problem, Syo had a great desire to make himself and his body stronger, so he eventually took up karate and is on-par with his idol, Hyuuga Ryuuya. History In the game, he actually suffers from a heart condition, to the point that he will collapse if he overexerts himself or if he gets too excited. Because of this condition, his physique is rather weak. After seeing Hyuuga Ryuuya on TV, he is motivated to become an idol despite his heart condition and highly idolizes the man, who has become his teacher in the S Class. Also, it is revealed that Syo has a younger twin brother, Kaoru. His twin can be very overprotective of him, swearing that he will always be the one to protect and look after him despite being the younger twin. In the game, he stated that their mother is an orchestra conductor who works mostly overseas and their father is a stylist in Shining Agency. In the anime, Syo is a childhood friend of Natsuki Shinomiya, who caused his phobia of heights by chasing him with a net to the top of a tower, nearly causing him to fall to his death had he not grabbed him. Syo often competed in violin competitions against Natsuki. Plot Game See here: Kurusu Syo/Game. Anime See here: Kurusu Syo/Anime. Manga See here: Kurusu Syo/Manga. Song Chronology |track1title = オレサマ愛歌（ロンド） |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = 無限のトリニティ |track1info = (with |3=Tokiya}} and |3=Ren}}) |track1lyricist = Bee’ |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}, |3=Masato}}, |3=Natsuki}}, |3=Tokiya}}, and |3=Ren}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = コズミックRUNNER |track1lyricist = Bee’ |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = 熱情SERENADE |track1info = (with |3=Tokiya}} and |3=Ren}}) |track1lyricist = Bee’ |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Mori Haruki }} |3=Natsuki}} & |3=Syo}} |image = DUETDRAMA-NS.jpg |datereleased = December 22, 2010 |colorbg = |track1title = GO!×2ジェットコースター |track1info = (with |3=Natsuki}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = マジLOVE1000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2title = 未来地図 |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = 男気全開Go! Fight!! |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei |track2title = Changing our Song! |track2lyricist = RUCCA |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |3=Ai}} & |3=Natsuki}} & |3=Syo}} |image = UNITDRAMA-ANS.jpg |datereleased = November 11, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = Triangle Beat |track1info = (with |3=Ai}} and |3=Natsuki}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = RAINBOW☆DREAM |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Ai}} & |3=Masato}} & |3=Syo}} |image = SHUFFLEUNIT-AMS.jpg |datereleased = December 12, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = Beautiful Love |track1info = (with |3=Ai}} and |3=Masato}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = マジLOVE2000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = 夢追人へのSymphony |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = TRUE WING |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei |track2title = CHALLENGE! |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = 天下無敵の忍び道 |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}, |3=Cecil}}, and |3=Masato}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Evan Call }} |track1title = マジLOVEレボリューションズ |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = サンキュ |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = Code: T.V.U |track1info = (with Ren and Cecil) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = すべてを歌にっ！ |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track2arranger = Iwahashi Seima }} |track1title = ファンタスティックmelody |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} Relationships Nanami Haruka Syo first meets Haruka at the cafeteria, catching the lunch card she accidentally dropped. Later they m eet up again when Syo falls out of a tree, and angrily tells her not to tell anyone of the incident. It turns out later on that he has acrophobia (Fear of Heights), and with it he cannot audition for the role in the movie with Hyuga-sensei. Haruka and the gang try to help him get over it, but they actually made it worse. It isn't until later that the headmaster interferes and hypnotizes him, that everyone finds out it was because of Natsuki chasing him at age five, up a tower and causing him to fall out of a window, with Natsuki catching him. Syo is the third person who requests Haruka as his partner for the graduation audition. It is shown in the anime he has some romantic feelings for Haruka. In the game, they show him developing feelings for her, as they both admire their role models a lot. In the second season, Syo is closer to Nanami, shown by him giving her one of his favorite DVDs, getting upset about Cecil's romantic advances towards her (along with the others), risked his life to save her from falling, and giving her one of his hats. Also, when Syo saves Nanami from falling, he pulls her into his arms and holds her as she cries due to being scared and tells her he is glad she's alright and wouldn't know what to do if anything had happened to her. Kurusu Kaoru Kaoru is Syo's younger twin brother who appears only in the games. Kaoru cares a lot about Syo and looks after him due to Syo's heart condition. Kaoru is shown to be very protective of Syo due to his condition and cares about his brother's happiness over his own and decides to stay at Saotome Academy to look after him. It should also be noted that Kaoru is studying to become a doctor, it's possible he's trying to become a doctor in order to find a way to cure Syo's heart condition. In the games, Kaoru is shown to be somewhat possessive of his older twin brother, saying he's the only one capable of making him happy. Syo loves his younger brother immensely, but doesn't like how protective he is of him. Kaoru affectionately calls him "Syo-chan," like how Natsuki does. Natsuki Shinomiya Natsuki is Syo's roommate, and in the anime, childhood friend. Natsuki claims Syo is as cute as Haruka, and though he loves him, Haruka is the one he needs. He enjoys dressing Syo up, petting him, and spending time with him, and for this Syo utterly loathes Natsuki. Natsuki is oblivious of Syo's uttermost hatred for him, but actually Syo genuinely cares for him. In the anime, Natsuki is the reason Syo is afraid of heights, after chasing him up a tower and Syo nearly falling out a window when he was 5.The two have pretty much the same relationship in the second season compared to the first, Natsuki is still fond of glomping Syo and still finds him as cute as ever, much to the latter's dismay, but Syo still cares for him greatly. Natsuki affectionately calls him "Syo-chan," "-chan" being an honorific used to express fondness, closeness, and affection and is more commonly used when addressing girls, but boys can be called it as well, possibly a more "cute" way to address a boy rather than using "-kun". Hyuga Ryuya Hyuga is Syo's idol. Syo was inspired by Hyuga while watching one of his movies. He is also the teacher of his class. Gallery See here: Kurusu Syo/Gallery. Trivia *In the game, he and Natsuki did not know each other in the past, unlike in the anime. *Kaoru, his younger twin, is taller than him. Coincidentally, Syo and Kaoru's voice actors are best friends in real life. *Syo and Natsuki's birthdays are on the same day, June 9. **The Kurusu twins share the same birthday as the Hitachiin twins from Ouran Highschool Host Club. *In the anime, he is the one with the acrophobia while in the game it is Ittoki Otoya. *As a running gag, he is usually forced to crossdress both in the anime and game. *Syo has been rated the best Otome character in B's Log. *Syo's star sign is the Gemini, the sign of the twins, coincidentally, he himself is a twin, with the other being Kurusu Kaoru. *As of the first episode of the second season, Syo is the only character to have his exact height stated in the anime, as stated by Ai, Syo is about 161 cm tall (which is 5 feet 3 inches; Ai also suspects that Syo is actually no more than 160 cm tall or less according to Ai's visual judgement.). *The average height of males in Japan is 170–172 cm (roughly 5 feet 7 inches to 5 feet 8 inches) Syo is 9-11 centimeters or 4-5 inches under average height. **He and Natsuki have the greatest difference in terms of height, being 25 cm or nearly an entire foot shorter than Natsuki. *Syo is seen to be very acrobatic, along with Ittoki Otoya *Along with being the shortest member of ST☆RISH, Syo is also the youngest member of the original group (Cecil is the youngest of the entire group as he is Otoya's younger half-brother through their mother). *Due to his heart condition, Syo had been told he would only live until he's 12. *According to Cecil in episode 2 of the second season, though Syo is small, he's very athletic and his cute looks yet masculine personality is his appeal, but his violent temper causes conflict with others. *As of the second season, it's been confirmed that Syo has gotten over his fear of heights, as he jumped into a tree chasing after Cecil in episode 2 and willingly jumped a great distance numerous times during a filming session that was incredibly high up and once without a safety cable in episode 3. *In the All Star Symphony Pack, Syo is stated to be from the Aichi prefecture. He is actually from Nagoya. *He had good results on Athlete Paradise Sagusa. **Athlete Paradise Sagusa is a sports-based variety show. *Recording stresses him out, but it is easier with trusted friends and Natsuki. *He has memorized all the lines to the movie, Space Superman Majindaa. *He hates wasabi. *His favorite food is dairy products. *In the 2015 "Ideal Husband" category of the "Top 20 Characters Otaku Want to Marry," Syo placed third overall, placing the highest of all the Uta no Prince-Sama characters that were on the list. *His overall appearance bears a striking resemblance to Finny (Finnian) from Kuroshitsuji. Category:Stub Category:S Class Category:ST☆RISH Category:Kurusu Syo Category:Idols Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Shining Entertainment